Life as Teenage Anthro
by Gamepaw
Summary: Game and Violet, two outsiders in a fairly pony dominated world. Having to deal with school while also being the two most different creatures in it's entirety. More chapters can be found over at my DeviantArt, with the same name as here 'Gamepaw'. /
1. Chapter 1 - Back to School

**The Bell Rang on the early spring morning, after the holidays. The returning students all seeming to be tired, some slumped over and others with their tails dragging behind them. All knowing that today would be tedious, boring and never ending, until 3pm at least.**

" **Ugh, school." Exclaimed a portly dark blue wolf with gradients on his tail and ears to a lighter blue and light purple paw pads, dressed in black pants, a light blue T-Shirt with a purple paw print, wearing an ill-fitting black coat. Who was currently using his long fluffy tail as a scarf. "Why, do we have to come back here anyway?"**

" **Cause we have to or we would be grounded for weeks". Said an athletic two sided black and white Pegasus pony, with a split mane and tail, black and gold going with the colour scheme as his fur, with some sharp teeth on the dark side. Who was wearing some blue jeans and a plane white shirt, and a thick black rain coat.**

" **Yeah… but, could always get out the window"**

' **But you wouldn't fit and you would have to call one of us'.**

" **Hey! That happened one time." The wolf retorted, lightly slapping the back of the pony`s head with his tail.**

" **Hey, Game, Shadow. What are you two fighting about this time?" Said a quickly approaching black furred deer, with a small white fluffy tail and a white mane with a purple streak running through it, with some small antlers placed on top of her head. Wearing a black plain dress along with some tights and a thick white jacket.**

" **We weren't fighting, merely discussing a window mishap." Game replied slightly growling in the pony's direction, unheard by either of them.**

" **Oh, I remember that, that was a fun experience." The Deer said in thought. "Could class that as a first date, considering how long it took to get you out."**

" **Grey? You too? Really?" The Wolf replied feigning hurt, as the pony was sniggering in the background. "Anyway, time to head to… Ughh, class. What is it anyway?"**

" **Gym." Shadow replied simply, as he looked through his bag.**

" **Gym… I hate Gym."**

" **Well, maybe if you stopped eating so much you wouldn't hate it so much." Grey said, smirking.**

" **And maybe fit through that window." Shadow added.**

" **That too."**

" **But, I'm the cuddly one. This group would be strangely athletic without me."**

" **You're the counterbalance, both of us equals one of you."**

" **Yeah… Hey, wait." Game said, catching himself. "I`m not so sure anymore, looks like you've been enjoying those hayburgers too much, and you." Game said turning to Grey. "You're perfect." He finished giving a little lick to her antlers, earning him a giggle.**

" **Well, anyway. It`s time to hurry up."**

" **Exercise? Already? We haven't even got to gym yet.**

 **The group walked through the school hallways, dodging the ponies that were running around trying not to be late, and stuff as much stuff into their lockers as possible, having to slow down occasionally to let their portly friend catch up to them. Eventually they ended up at the Gym's double doors which led into a room which allowed the teenagers to enter any part of the school's sports areas.**

 **As the group managed to finally get to the Gym they all found out that they were doing swimming today, which most of the class found to be great, Gamepaw however was sighing, as he knew how annoying it was too dry all of his fur and long tail.**

 **The class was split into the two genders as they went off into their separate changing rooms, each side switching from their standard clothes into their swimming outfits, shorts and other things.**

" **Swimming, it`s okay I guess." Game murmured, as he finished switching into his light blue swimming trunks, to Shadow nearby who changed into his red ones.**

" **You just don't like it because cause you're lazy."**

" **What's wrong with that? I get to stay cuddly and not have to put effort into anything."**

" **Well, if you ever want to fit through that window…" Shadow trailed off, smirking at his portly friend.**

" **Whatever. May as well just go out then."**

" **Hmm, don't think Grey needs to actually swim today." Shadow said, walking through the pool door.**

" **Why`s that?" Game said, quickly catching up.**

" **She can you use you as a float."**

" **Funny." Game replied, proceeding to push Shadow into the pool. "Wet pone is wet." He said smirking, unaware that his tail was dangling off the side of the pool.**

" **Oh yeah?" Shadow said, grabbing Game's tail then yanking it pulling him into the water with him. "What about that wet dog smell then?"**

" **You win this round." Game replied, pushing his fur out of his eyes. As the teacher walked in.**

" **Hmmm. Seems like two of you are excited to get wet." The teacher said, a green furred earth pony with a single tone brown mane and tail in a gym outfit, earning a couple laughs from the class. "Right now, the rest of you get in the pool, today we are doing something simple. Pool Dodgeball." He finished, as the class got into the pool and Grey along with some others swam over to the side of the pool that Shadow and Game got pushed and pulled into.**

" **So." Grey started as she swam over now clad in her purple bikini, along with a Yellow Pegasus with a poofy grey and blue mane and tail dressed in a indigo bikini "What did you two fight about this time?"**

" **Hi, Misty, and nothing really, just how you could use Game as a float." Shadow said quickly, cutting Game off before he could say anything.**

" **Well." Grey started, turning to Game. "I could."**

" **So, hurtful." Game, said feigning hurt, and folding his ears. "Anyway, I have a plan."**

" **A plan?" Shadow said confused."**

" **Yeah, Can use you to tickle them so they drop the ball." Game started as he turned to Grey. "Can use you as a net."**

" **Or." Shadow started. "We could just use you as cover."**

" **I don't want to get hit though."**

" **But you're fine with us getting hit?"**

" **Yep."**

" **Well, you should be good at this." Grey said, jumping into the little conversation. "I mean, you're technically part dog."**

" **Oh, so you want me to play catch?" Game said, as his tail uncurled and it started to wrap around Grey. "Well, I caught you didn`t I."**

" **I guess, but to catch you all I need is a hamburger and a window." Grey replied smiling.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bullies

**On the sides now, it was only Grey, Shadow and Game left with Misty getting knocked out very early on, it was them versus three of the biggest bullies in the school, Ice Mint a Pegasus and his two Unicorn friends Comet Tail and Perry Pokey.**

" **I hate those three." Game mumbled to his two friends as they watched as the three bullies gathered all the dodgeballs.**

" **Same." Was Grey's and Shadow's simple reply.**

" **Hey, Puppy." Shouted one of the unicorns. Readying two of the balls in their magical grip. "I think I need two of these for you." He said with an evil grin, as he threw it at the wolf, who managed to catch one in his mouth and then managed to bounce the other one over to Grey.**

 **Grey caught the ball and readied her arm, mentally thanking all of the times she'd had to try and lift heavy things like, for instance, Game. After a few mental calculations, she aimed a dodgeball right for the horn on one of the unicorn cronies. Cheering when she hit him.**

 **Once hit, Comet Tail growled and exited the pool, before doing so, he told Perry to show no mercy, and thus, the real fight began.**

 **Game managed to get his ball out of his mouth and proceeded to throw it straight at the leader who easily managed to catch the ball, and throw it back, hitting him straight in the face. As he himself growled and left the pool, all be it a bit slower than Comet, due to his food habits and the long fur weighing him down.**

 **Grey sighed and looked over to Shadow "Guess it's just you and me, let us show no mercy." Shadow nodded "For Game!"**

 **Dodgeballs splashed into the water, bystanders were watching with interest as the misfits tried their hardest to beat the remaining bullies. Grey's mane has long since become waterlogged, sticking to her muzzle and getting in her eyes. But she kept going, catching and throwing back the balls to the best of her ability. Shadow said "Hmmm, let them try and catch something I throw." Tossing the balls he caught at the bullies.**

 **Eventually, the bullies started getting angrier, none of the balls they were throwing were hitting. That deer kept dodging and catching, she was rather good in the water, and moved pretty quickly, despite not being a creature that was inherently from aquatic areas.**

 **Perry started growling, throwing more erratically and angrily at the twosome on the other side of the pool. It was doomed to happen, and eventually, Shadow was knocked across the chest by a ball, outing him from the game, and leaving Grey to face the remaining bullies.**

 **Game, watched eagerly from the pool side, as his doefriend faced off against the two bullies,**

" **Hey game" said Shadow. "You think she will win?"**

" **She has a chance, they are getting angrier, while Grey is staying cool, but still remaining hot at the same time."**

" **When did you get all philosophical Game?"**

" **Hmm? I heard it from TV."**

" **Course you did." Shadow finished sighing at his friend. Meanwhile however, one of the bullies was getting a few insults in.**

" **Bring it, you unicorn wannabee." The remaining unicorn spat at Grey, as he carefully watched the ball in her hoof.**

 **Grey laughed "At least my horns are bigger than your one tiny one, and I look fabulous."**

 **A chorus of "ooo`s" rained down along with some laughs, as the unicorn's face seemed to redden, you could swear that steam was coming out of his ears. Grey smirked "Seems like they agree, you do know the saying about the size of a stallions horn, right?" She said before tossing the ball in her hoof at them.**

" **Ha, she`s brilliant." Game said between pants from laughing so hard.**

 **Perry glared "At least I have a horn, and some semblance of body tone, unlike your fat wolf friend." he said with a laugh "Why are you even with him, when you could have somepony who doesn't eat his body weight ten times over in one day?" He asked with a suggestive eyebrow raise.**

 **Grey snorted "He is at least funny and a good friend and Boyfriend. You can't stay with one mare longer than a week, and they're always the ones that dump you! I'd rather have someone like Game, he is sweet and kind, and he will never hurt me intentionally." She said before hurtling a ball at him, smacking him square on the muzzle, and knocking a tooth out.**

 **Game, just sat there on the side of the pool in stunned silence as he sees the tooth fly out, wagging from admiration of his doefriends words.**

 **Grey smirked as Perry left the pool, all that was left one one pony, Ice Mint, who, like his name, had been quiet the whole time, saving his energy as his cronies had done all the work. He sized up the deer, she was obviously getting worn out, her mane was plastered to her face, and she took large breaths, panting as she rested momentarily.**

 **He picked up three balls, one in each wing, and the other in his hooves. "You really should have tried to get me out sooner" was all he said before throwing the balls at her in quick succession. She managed to catch one, and avoid the other two, quickly tossing it back and making sure that she moved often, never staying in one place in the pool for too long. Unfortunately, that proved to be her downfall, she exerted too much energy moving, and not enough actually retaliating. As she was moving, she was a huge target, her body being more spread, it was easier to hit her. As such, she was hit on the shoulder, just as she was throwing a ball that would have outed him, had she thrown it sooner.**

 **The teacher saw that the match had ended and it was close enough to the lesson end time, that he told the class to get dried and dressed.**

 **Grey hauled herself out of the pool, arms and legs exhausted from staying afloat and throwing, she collapsed on the ground just outside the pool. Shivering from the now cold breeze.**

" **You did amazingly." Game said as he walked over to the exhausted deer and lifted her up and embracing her.**

 **Grey smiled "I did say 'for Game!' did I not? You are amazing, so I had to be amazing to be for you." She said with a tired smile**

" **I would carry you all the way to your changing rooms, but if you forgot, I'm kinda male."**

 **Grey laughed "Thanks anyway, I'll hold on to the wall and pray to Luna that I don't run into Perry or his two sidekicks." She said before getting up and grabbing the wall.**


	3. Chapter 3 - More chapters

More chapters to this story can be found over on my Deviantart, with the same name as here.


End file.
